iDon't Believe You
by BlowMeFire
Summary: It was painful to watch. She LOVED HIM. It wasn't fair. Why'd he lie?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! I had sudden inspiration to write this. I mean it's perfect! The title! Hope you enjoy! (It's kinda sad, I know. Remember, it is not based of the song, just the title is.)**

**((OMG YOU GUYS I LOVE SEDDIE OMG IT WAS THE FIRST SHIP I EVER SHIPPED OMG GGUUYYSS!))...**_**sorry...**_

Sam strolled the halls searching for Carly, grabbing any exposed sandwiches out of unfortunate students' hands. She finally found Carly at her locker, where she always ended up finding her. She honestly didn't know why she searched for her every day.

"Hey Carls," she said, taking a bite out of a recently stolen sandwich.

"Saammm... Whos sandwich?" Carly asked in an irritated tone.

"I dunno." Sam replied, shrugging and with a full mouth.

"Sam stealing sandwiches again?" Asked Freddie, who just came around the corner.

"Mhm. Sam, that was somebody elses lunch! How many more of those do you have?" Carly asked. Not waiting for a reply, she grabbed Sam's bag and emptied it of it's contents, despite Sam's may protests. Sam stared at the heap of various sandwiches on the floor with a some-what guilty look plastered on her face. "What am I gonna do with you Sam?" Carly mumbled, carlessly shoving the sandwiches back into the bag and thrusting it at Sam. Sam took the bag, but as she did do she couldn't help notice that Freddie was staring at Carly. _Again._ She felt slight nuasea creep up inside of her, but it quickly faded, much to her relief.

The bell rang and the trio made their way to their classes. But the entire time, Sam only thought of how Freddie always looked at Carly. One thing was for sure, the crush was back.

Lunch time. Sam's favorite time of the day. She walked with Carly, not intentionally walking with Freddie, but she figured there was no getting around it. Deep down inside, she knew didn't really mind, but it caused her so much _pain._

At the cafeteria, Sam once again dumped out her bag. While she was eating she noticed that dozens of students were staring longingly at her. She just acted as if the sandwiches were the best thing in the world, which was rewarded by an eye-roll from Carly for her immaturity.

Sam was sitting next to Carly, and Freddie was sitting infront of Carly, so Sam had a good veiw of him all through lunch. One thing that scared-yes, _scared_-Sam was that she actually felt short pangs of hatred toward Carly. If she wasn't there, if she was totally out of the picture, would she and Freddie gotten back together by now? She missed him. Having him all to herself, that's what she longed for. But wait, didn't he say he loved her? Ya, he did. And now he's chasing Carly around claiming he was in love with _her._ No, she didn't want a lier. Plus, she wanted him to be happy. If being with Carly made him happy, then so be it.

There was just one problem. When Sam said she loved him, _she wasn't lying._

**A/N HAHA! Chapter 2 will be coming to you, well, just keep an eye out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! My goal for this story is to get 100 reviews, but I can't do that without you guys! So please help me!**

Sam decided to walk home alone, she needed to think. Plus, she had homework to do. Oh, who was she kiding, she never did her homework.

As she walked, a variety of different colored leaves fell around her. She felt saddnes take over her as she remembered Freddie telling her that Fall was his favorite season. Sam sighed. She just couldn't get Freddie out of her mind.

When she got home, she opened the squeeky door, walked in, dropped all her things on the floor, and went into the kitchen to fix herself a snack.

"Sam!" came her mothers raspy voice. "Don't expect me to clean that up!"

"Leave me alone, Mom! I'm upset." she replied.

"AGAIN? Ugh, Sam," her mom said, walking into the kitchen. "Is it that Freddie boy again? You need to get over him." Well, that hurt. Without replying, Sam ran upstairs and fell into her bed.

Her mother was right. She _did_ need to get over him. But she couldn't! She sat up in her bed. It was so weird. She was being so weak! She grumbled to herself. She decided she would go over to Carly's. She needed to do something to get him of her mind.

She grabbed her coat and slammed the door so her mom would know she left, and made her way down the dreary raod towards Carly's. _Just like the movies, _she thought. As she walked, she saw many happy couples. Eventually she was walking with her head held down, staring at the ground to make sure she didn't trip, and only looking up to see where she was.

When she reached Carly's door, she just walked straight in, not bothering to knock. She saw Spencer sitting on the couch being lazy.

"Hey Spence, do you know where Carly is?" she asked him.

"Uh, ya, she's in her room. Hey, you OK?" Spencer asked, a worried look plastered on his face.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Sam said, running up the stairs. Just as she entered the house, she entered Carly's room without a single knock.

"Hey, Sam! What's up?" Carly asked.

"Nothin much."

"Sam? You seem, I dunno, out of it. You kay?"

"YES! I"M FINE! WHY WON"T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"OK, OK, sheesh."

"Do you... have any ham?" Carly rolled her eyes.

At Carly's dinner table, Sam devoured dinner, absent mindedly nodding at everything Carly said.

"Sam, are you even listening?"

"Wha? Uh, Y- No."

"I _said, _if you wanna make better grades, maybe you could ask Freddie to tutor you."

"Uh. No, Carly."

"Why not?"

"Just 'cuz, now can we please change the subject?

"Ohhh. I see what's going on. You still love him, don't you?"

"Noooo." Sam said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Turns out going to Carly's didn't work. She got up and left, slamming the door behind her. She didn't leave, though. She just leaned against the door, her arms folded. Eventually began to think about Freddie, even though she tried to think of everything else. Ugh, those eyes. She loved them.

She had always liked him. Since the day she met him, she had. She always hid it through her constant 'bullying'. She had always wondered why he put up with it. She shook her head as she remembered her sneaky little plan to get a second kiss from him. Melanie. She smiled to herself. She had convinced Carly to play along, insisting that it was just a prank. She finally agreed after Sam handed her 10 bucks. It was worth it.

Suddenly, Freddies door opened from accross the hall, reveiling, well, Freddie. Sam felt her heart skip a beat as he came closer. She was waiting for him to say somthing, but all there was was an awkward silence. Finally, he spoke.

"Carly in there?" he asked, pointing at Carly's door. Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wanted to shake him, get him to see that she was desperate. _Please, Freddie, can't you see? I. Need. You. _She nodded her head and looked down. Freddie opened the door and was about to walk in when he turned back to look at Sam. She held her head up, wanting so badly for him to address her in some way. Nothing. She left before he could.

On her way home, she felt tears gathering. She wiped her eyes, willing herself not to cry. _I'm stronger then this. He's just a boy. I don't need him. Oh, who am I kidding, yes I do._

**A/N Soooo? What do you think? Please tell me! Anything in particular you wanna see happen? ( Besides Sam and Freddie getting back together. Don't worry, it WILL happen.)**

**And thanks again for all your reviews!**

**Currently listening to Free by P!nk. SO GOOD. seriously. If you havn't already heard it, please do. And then tell me what you think!**

**God Bless you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey! I'm back with more! **

Sam sat in her bed, eating ice cream. Her phone rang and she picked it up, only to see that it was Carly who was trying to contact her. She threw the phone back on the bed and layed down**. **But 2 seconds later the phone rang again. This time Sam decided to answer.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Sam, are you alright? Seriously, I'm worried. And don't say 'I'm fine'. I know your not."

"Fine, I'll admit. I'm_ not_ OK. But I just want to be left alone right now. OK?"

"But, Sam..."

"NO BUTS!" And with that Sam hung up the phone, this time throwing it on the ground, acctually _hoping _it broke. She was sick of people asking if she was alright. Obviously, she wasn't.

"SAM! DINNER!" Sam heard her mom scream from the other side of the house.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" She yelled back. She honestly wasn't.

She felt so alone. Her mom was no help. She was almost always 'cooky' in some way every night. Talking to her was like talking to Cleverbot, she never made any scense. And her dad, well,

who knows where _he _is. He was another example of a lier. She remembered when she was little, before he left, every night he would tell her he loved her. Then, when she was six, _poof! _he was gone. She buried her face in her arms, taking notice of she cool tears dripping of her cheeks. That was what she was scared of. Her and Freddie together, happy with a kid or 2, and he abondons her. Sam didn't think her heart could take that agian.

Sam was laying in her bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Her life was a mess. She was broken, unfixable. She wanted Freddie. He could make things better. But maybe he couldn't. She didn't know any more. She wanted to run away, to get away from it all. But where? Not Carly's, that's right accross from Freddie's. All her relatives were either in jail or just down right insane.

Although she fought it to the point where it was painful, Sam eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep, having different nightmares, all about the same thing. I'm sure you can guess what.

The next morning, at around 8:52, Sam woke up, momentarily blinded by the bright morning sun. She had a few moments of peice, a few moments where she did not recall a thing from any of the previous days. But of course, just like everything else in her life, it didn't last. She sighed, flipping the covers of and reluctantly getting up.

In the kitchen, Sam found a note on the fridge. Her mom was out agian. _Where does she even go?_ she wondered. She stared at the note for a long time, not reading it, just thinking. As soon as she snapped out of it, she tore up the small sheet and threw it in the trash. She grabbed a

carton of orange juice out of the fridge, chugging it straight out of the box, as she headed towards to the living room. It was a school day, but did she care? Um, no?

She was flipping through the channels when she heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and slammed the remote on the table before getting it. But when she did, she wished she hadn't.

It was Freddie.

"Alright, Fredd_ward_, what do want?" It took all of her energy not to burst out in tears, begging for him.

"What's going on? Sam, please, I'm worried." Freddie.

"Pfft." Sam shook her head.

"Listen, your acting _weird._ Not _normal._" Sam looked down, clenching her hands.

"Why do _you _care, Benson? Why don't you go back to your precious Carly? She might not be safe without you!" She said, now also clenching her teeth.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, don't try to hide it, do I look stupid to you? YOU. LOVE. CARLY." Freddie paused, obviously baffled. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh, Sam! No, I love _you._" Sam just laughed.

"You expect me to believe that? Your insane. Every day, you follow her around like a puppy going, 'I love you! I love you!' Explain that!" She said, almost yelling.

"It's compicated, Sam. But I _do_ love you."

"Well guess what! I. DON'T. BELIEVE. YOU." Sam said, slamming the door closed.

_I don't believe you._

**A/N Hey! Guess what, guys! Tomorrow is my b-day, and you know what my wish is? To wake up to tones of reviews! Please?**

**Any way, thanks for reading! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I'm back! Feeling sicky, so no school for me today, which means more writing! Yay!**

Sam was lying on her bed, face in her pillow. She felt as if she were becoming depressed. Not even the thought of ham could cheer her up.

Her mom still wasn't home, not that Sam cared. Sometimes her mother would disappear for days on end.

She heard a knock on the door and groaned. _Really? Why!? Why can't they understand I just want to be left alone? _she thought as she walked towards the door. As she did, she passed a mirror, getting a look at herself for the first time all day. She was a mess.

Sam opened the door to reveal Carly, holding a large binder filled with paper.

"Hey, Sam," Carly said softly. "I brought you some school work from today." She held out the binder towards Sam, waiting patiently for her to take it. "Please, Sam, take it, it's _really_ heavy." She said after about 2 minutes.

Sam couldn't help but laugh just a bit as she took the mass of work from Carly. She almost dropped it, though, not expecting it to be _that _heavy.

"This is just from today? Feels more like a whole years worth of work to me." She asked in disbelief.

"It is. I never said it was _only_ from today." Sam sighed.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Sam replied. She expected Carly to leave then, but she didn't. She just stared at her, as of she was trying to figure her out. Eventually, though, and much to Sam's relief, she said 'take care' and left. Holding the binder under one arm, Sam slowly closed the door. Going back to her room, she thought,_ There's no way I'm doing any of that work._ When she got to her room, she plopped the binder on her bed and sat next to it. _Well, maybe doing some work will get my mind off this entire thing. _She got a pencil and opened the binder, and began the first assignment.

Yup, there was deffinatly something wrong with her.

Sam worked one last math problem before looking at the clock. 12:00 a.m. She slammed the binder shut, and decided to get up and take a shower. The warm water was relaxing, and for a few precious minutes, it washed away all her worries. She felt at peace. But all good things must come to an end, she thought as she turned of the water. She put on some PJs she found laying on the floor. They were probably dirty, but what wasn't in her house?

She decided to get a warm cup of milk to help her sleep better. She wanted to try to go to school the next day. She needed some kind of normal, and although it was boring, school was normal.

Climbing into bed, she remembered that she had missed iCarly practice that night. Sam grabbed her phone and decided to text Carly to tell her sorry, and that she would be there for the next one. When she was done and the message was sent, she tuned off her phone, and within minutes she was asleep.

Sam was awoken abruptly by her alarm clock, and out of habit she smashed the snooze button. But a few moments later she rolled on her back and rubbed the gunk out of her eyes. Opening them, she was momentarily blinded by the shockingly bright sun.

Only half awake, Sam got up to get ready for school, pulling on some 'clean' clothes and brushing her teeth. On her way out the door, she grabbed a baggle.

She was in no hurry to get to school, she had gotten up early so she wouldnt have to be. The walk was actually pretty relaxing, the sun was shining, it was warm, and she wasn't thinking about Freddie. She wasn't going to anymore. It just wore her out, she wasn't finished. She'd given up, she'd had enough.*

At school, she searched for Carly. As soon as Carly saw Sam, her face lit up.

"Sam!" She said, running over to her, hugging her.

"Uh, hey Carly.

The rest of the day was fine, Sam acted normal around Freddie, which seemed to relax everybody.

When she got home, Sam found her mom sitting at the dining table. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to her.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" Sam asked her.

"Go pack, Sam. We're moving."

**A/N Dun Dun Dunnn... Heh heh heh. Hoped you enjoyed!**

**You know what would make me feel better? Some reviews!**

***I know it's cheesy, but I couldn't help myself. : P**

**I'll probably upload the next chapter sometime today! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Helloooo! How are you guys? ( seriously, how are you guys? ) You wanted more, and your getting it!**

She'd lost her mind. Her mother, had LOST. HER. MIND. Sam felt like she was gonna faint. She told herself to calm down, that she didn't even know where they were moving yet. It could just be across the road. But Sam knew better than that.

"What do you mean we're moving? Where were you yesterday?" She asked.

"Calm down, _Samantha_, where I was yesterday is none of your buisness. Just do as I say." Now Sam was getting mad. No one called her Samantha.

"Well, can you atleast tell me _where _we're moving? I'm I worthy enough to know atleast that?" Her mother grumbled.

"You'll find out soon enough, won't you, Miss Nosey?" And with that, Sam's mother got up and went to the kitchen, meaning that the conversation was over. Sam just stood where she was, as if in a daze. After about 5 minutes, she made her way to her room, sitting down on the floor. Her often vicious, quite ugly three legged cat Frothy came walking towards her, and she began to absent-mindedly stroke his fur.

She knew she had 2 options. 1, she would go with her mom. She would be away from Freddie, so she wouldn't have to constantly think about him. But, what about Carly? And iCarly? 2, she would run away, or just refuse to go. Her mother wouldn't care. That way she could still do iCarly. And to be honest, she didn't know if she liked the thought of never seeing Freddie. But being that far from her mom? She had to admit, even though her mother was not a very good parent, she still loved her...

Sam decided to go to Carly. She needed someone to talk to about this. About everything. She stood up and made her way to the door, but Frothy followed, scratching at her leg. She slightly kicked him, not enough to hurt him, but enough to scare him into leaving her alone. She decided to use the back door so her mother wouldn't see her leave, and closed the door as quietly as possible.

When she opened the door, she wasn't at all surprised to see Spencer dancing quite awkwardly to very _very _loud music. Sam had to yell his name quit a few times to get his attention, and when she finally did, he looked as if he was cought with his pants down. Sam shook her head, in no mood to laugh, and asked where Carly was. "In her room, where she always is." was his reply. Sam knew that, but habits dye hard.

She knocked on Carly's bedroom door, but not waiting for a 'come in', she walked in. Carly turned around and smiled.

"I'm ready to talk"

"Your moving? Sam, you're joking, right?" Carly asked on disbelief. Sam shook her head no.

"But, you know, I could just refuse to go. My mom wouldn't care. She wouldn't even tell me _where _it was that we're moving."

"I don't know, Sam, It's your decision. But if you do stay here where will you live?"

"I was thinking here? At your house, I mean." Carly nodded.

"Ya, I guess" Carly said. After a long pause, she finally asked, "So, what about before all this moving buisness? You were acting so confusing."

"Yaa. Um, I guess I kinda have to tell you a story. But the entire thing will probably sound silly." Sam took a deep breath and began. Telling Carly everything took longer then she expected, but when she was done telling and explaining, Carly didn't laugh. She just hugged her.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry!" Carly said.

"Ok, ok, to much!" Sam said, not one for hugs. "Ok, now I told you, so can we talk about something else?"

Carly sighed. "Ok. You wanna watch a movie?"

Sam nodded.

The movie was short, and after, Sam thanked Carly, and decided to go home. She was tired, but relieved to have finally told someone besides Freddie about what was going on. But there was still the issue of moving.

She really didn't want to move, althoughshe _still _didn't know where she would be moving, if she did decide to move. Things were getting so complicated.

She just wished her dad was there to help her.

**A/N Still Sicky! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**I haven't decided yet if Sam is gonna move or not, so you tell me how you want it to happen!**

**Bye!**


End file.
